


Poker

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [19]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gang AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Being from rival gangs it didn't stop I.M from indulging in you, and you couldn't resist him.





	Poker

You looked good, you knew it. What you didn't expect to see was the rival gang leader, I.M his eyes glued to yours as he talked to his associates. 

His intentions far from subtle as he licked his lips, eyes roaming around your body.

It made you feel small, in a way that sends a warm sensation through your body.

As if to confirm your statement you see him waving his associates away, a look of annoyance on his face as one tries to continue talking to him.

One warning look and the associate held his hands up in defeat before glancing in your direction, rolling his eyes as he walked away. 

He didn't come to you immediately instead stopping at a slot machine and putting some money in, letting it hit a few times, the machine lights up brightly when he won something, occasionally his eyes would lazily drift to you. As if knowing that you wouldn't move. 

After spinning the slots a few times he slowly walked over to you, a smirk across his face as he enclosed on you, trapping you against the bar you had been sitting at for the last hour.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here tonight, sweets." 

"I am here on business," you say as you sip your drink, avoiding his gaze. 

"Business, I highly doubt that," he says as he leans in. "I feel like its more for pleasure." 

His words caused you to shiver with anticipation because he was in fact correct. As much as you tried to stay away from you just couldn't even though you run the risk of being caught he was too irresistible. 

Noticing your shiver he slowly raised his hand, grazing your arm all the way up to your shoulder his face leaning in to whisper in your heart “Am I right Kitten?” 

Biting your lip you try to hold in the goal that almost left your lips. 

“Words, Kitten,” he mumbles as he leans away giving you a look that made your knees weak.

“Yes, you are correct,” you whisper as you squeeze your thighs together as a blush spread across your cheek.

Smirking I.M grabbed your hand, leading you into the private area of the casino, the VIP area was almost always empty and your suspicions were confirmed as you both walked past a small group of people to catch up in a game to notice you both sneak into one of the private poker rooms. 

The dealer looked up with a small chuckle fell from his lips nodding at I.M before turning for the exit as if he knew exactly what was about to happen.

Normally you would stop their realizing that it was a normal thing for him, but you were weak for him and you couldn’t stop yourself from pulling at his tie once you were both left to yourselves, crushing your lips to his.

He grunted before grabbing at your hips and roughly pushing you into him, grinding into you to show you that even though he was in control you had such an effect on him.

Pulling your lips away to catch your breath I.M looks over his shoulder before a wicked smirk plastered across his face. 

Following his stare, you looked at the poker table before looking back up at him.

“Kitten,” he breathed as he leaned in once again, ghosting your neck with nips and kisses.

A small whimper left your lips as he bit down hard “I am gonna fuck you on that table so help me god,” he whispers.

“What!” you gasp as you push back and look at him, his dark gaze looking at your annoyed by your reaction.

“You heard me. Table. Now,” he whispers darkly as he loosens his ties. 

His demanding tone caused you to bite your lip before you slowly walked over to the table and leaned against it and looked at him. “What now?” you ask only to have him chuckle.

“Strip.”


End file.
